Brig Physician
= Required Knowledge = Medical knowledge, of course. You should be qualified to play a Medical Doctor. Triage and preventing death are the main things here. Surgery and advanced medical procedures can be done at med bay. You may be in combat. You shouldn't be seeking it out, but the ability to defend yourself with stun batons and the like is a big help. For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other security roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Security). = Before You Begin = Before you begin treating people who may very well attempt to kill you, it's important to note one thing. YOU ARE NOT SECURITY. More accurately, a Brig Physician's only job is to treat officers and prisoners. They should not be: *Chasing criminals *Detaining criminals *Arresting criminals *Processing or brigging criminals *Investigating crime scenes *Using weapons (unless the situation is desperate) *Doing anything that is under the role of the Security department. = Introduction = This role may seem mundane, yet is as important as a Medical Doctor. You basically have to do the job of a Doctor, yet in the brig with dangerous criminals and with limited supplies. As a Brig physician, you begin your shift in the brig's medical facilities. You have a Sleeper that can deliver Inaprovaline, Syptic Powder, Silver Sulfadizine, and Sleep Toxins. You have an advanced med kit in your hand, a few syringes labeled with their contents, a Medical HUD, a medical belt, a medical laptop, a box of latex gloves and a box of sterile masks, three roller beds and plenty of normal beds. Your goal as brig phys is not to completely heal everything. It's to ensure people stay alive. Don't worry if they're in pain. Your sleeper can dispense sleeping toxins just for that! Once your patients are stabilized, verify with the Warden or Arresting Officer if the prisoner is clear to go get additional medical help in the Medbay, if required. Since you lack some required components, you may go ask around the station for supplies. The chemist may provide medicine, Cargo can provide crates of medical supplies, and Engineering can build you operation tables. Use that grace period at the start of the shift to turn your small ward into a working Medbay! It is strongly suggested that before playing this role, that you understand every parts of Medical. This role is basically a medical doctor at a specific part of the station that must do more with less. = Damage = Brute Whether it's from fists, bullets, or a kitchen knife, it's classified as Brute Damage. Brute Damage is inevitably the most common form of damage, and is easily treated. There are two types of brute damage, bruises and wounds. Bruises are caused by blunt objects. They add to a persons brute damage, but unless particularly severe, they do not cause bleeding. Wounds and cuts are caused by sharp objects, and cause bleeding, which can only be stopped with medical treatment. If the patient is not in life-threatening danger, simply have them tell you where they were hit, use the body scanner in Medbay, use a medical scanner, or get them to strip off their jumpsuit and examine so you can see where. Apply gauze (for minor damage) or advanced trauma kits (for major damage) to affected areas and send them on their way. Brute Damage takes the form of big red streaks on a person's body, or blue-purple-red messes. Treatment *Apply gauze or, in more severe cases, advanced trauma kits in the areas affected. Either ask the patient to tell you where they were injured, use a scanner, or ask the patient to strip. *Inject with Saline-Glucose solution. *Apply a Healing (Syptic Powder) Patch. *If the brute damage is less than 50 points, feed the target a Salicylic Acid pill. *Spray subject with Syptic Powder, if injuries are light-moderate and on multiple limbs at once. The Brig Physician's Pepperspray can can be emptied for this purpose, just make sure to re-label it. Blood Loss Living things have blood, and it is quite important for them to keep living. Cuts and loss of limbs will cause various amounts of bleeding, which require rolls of gauze or advanced trauma kits to stop. The patient's blood level can be found on the health analyser read out with warnings when levels get too low. Loss of blood can cause fainting or paleness of skin. Blood can either be injected from a donor, or a donor pack can be placed in an IV Drip and connected to the patient. When choosing a blood pack, find the patient records either on the Patient Records computer in the lobby, or the "Patient Records" function on your PDA. As a quick reminder, A, B and + are types of markers on blood, O and - indicate a lack of said markers. Don't give someone markers they don't already have or they'll die. See the medical guide for clarification. If you're unsure what blood type to use or the blood type of a patient, O- can be given to anyone. There is a limited supply, so only use it if absolutely necessary. Burn Damage The second type of damage is Burn Damage. This is caused by fires and blisteringly high or low temperatures, such as fire or space. Burns work similar to wounds, and appear as grey streaks on a person's body. Treatment *Apply ointment or advanced burn kits to the affected areas. *Apply a burn patch in more severe cases. *Inject Saline-Glucose solution (A Chemist will need to make this). Note that this will also heal brute damage. *Apply Synthiflesh, if possible (A Chemist will need to make this) Toxin Damage Toxin Damage is the third kind of damage and is relatively uncommon. Be it from an aptly named toxin bottle, medicine overdoses, sleep toxins, or radiation, Toxin Damage has no visible form, and so can only be recognized via analyzing. Treatment *Inject with charcoal, or give them charcoal pills. Suffocation Damage The last main kind of damage often occurs when a patient is in critical health (-50% Health), and is usually accompanied by a another type of damage. Treatment *Ensure patient is able to breathe fresh air (Only if not in critical). *Use Epinephrine to help stop the suffocation if the patient is in critical. *Treat other sources of damage to bring patient out of critical condition. *Use CPR. Remember to remove your mask and the patient's mask. *If patient is in critical condition, use Inaprovaline. Suffocation that refuses to heal or comes back once healed is usually a sign of a punctured lung. Uncommon Conditions The above are the main types of damage people will receive. Other more unique damages and treatments can be found on the Guide to Medicine. Genetic diseases can be cured by Ryetalyn or a Clean SE from your local Geneticist. So shake the chemist up and get a little to cure people. Viruses and Diseases are in the domain of the Virologist. Scanning people with your health analyser might show an 'Unknown substance' in their blood stream, which may mean a virus, or just some chemicals. Either way, take a blood sample and pass it to your Virologist to analyze. Give your infected patients Spaceacillin to slow the spread and keep them isolated. Wearing gloves and a sterile mask helps to stop anyone else getting infected. = Medical States = There are three type of medical states. The first is shock, which is the least dangerous of the three. If someone takes enough damage from each damage type, they may go into shock. This causes stammering and slow movement, and eventually collapsing and loss of consciousness. This can be cured by dealing with all the other types of damage. The second is known as soft critical. When someone is below 0% health (having taken more than 100 points of damage), they will suffer shock until they are above 0% health. The third is known as critical and occurs at -50% health (more than 150 points of damage). At this point, the patient will go unconscious, stop breathing, and take suffocation damage. This can be stopped with Inaprovaline, Epinephrine, or CPR. Chemical or Cryo treatment is usually necessary at this stage. = Traitor = The Brig Physician, being implanted with a Mindshield Implant, cannot be a Traitor Category: Jobs